Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a younger, female version of Danny Phantom, created accidentally by his archenemy Vlad Plasmius when trying to clone Danny Phantom. Personality Danielle also shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. It is unknown if she will develop Cryokinesis or the Ghostly Wail, but it is possible since she is a clone and is now stable with Ecto-Dejecto. Going Ghost: '''When transforming into a ghost, her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny. Due to her transformation she can use all of her ghost powers such as: * '''Ghost Sense: When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She cannot detect other half-ghosts. Because her ghost sense is accompanied with this wisp of cold air, it is likely she has cryokinetic powers. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Intangibility ''': Standard ghost power. * '''Flight: Standard ghost powers. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. * Superhuman Strength: At her most powerful, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns, this could mean that her strength is about 5-10 tons. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: '''She has better reflexes and is more agile than the finest human athlete. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is almost as durable as Danny. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Since she is no longer unstable, Dani's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Ghost Ray: She fires green ghost rays. At first , this power burned through her quickly, and she tended to start melting as a result. As of D-Stabilized, she handles this power with ease. ** Ghost Ray Disks: '''Dani can also fire ghost rays in the form of disks from her hands. ** '''Ghost Energy Waves: '''She is also seen discharging waves of energy from her feet via a charged up swing-kick. * '''Possession: While overshadowing someone she can disguise her voice, but not their eyes. Apparently, overshadowing originally put a hefty strain on her because of her unstable DNA. However, she can probably maintain overshadowing someone with much greater success now. Trivia * In some ways, Dani could be compared to Dark Danny, since they're both the byproducts of Danny and Vlad. * Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents in her human form. * Her origin is similar to that of X-23 from Marvel Comics, Spiderwoman from the Ultimate Marvel Universe,''and several heroes in the ''Young Justice/''Justice League'' series. All three are younger, female clones of the heroes, and are creations meant to fight them. ** Dani Phantom = Danny Phantom ** X-23 = Wolverine ** Ultimate Spider-Woman = Ultimate Spider-Man ** Superboy & Match = Superman * Her relationship to Danny as his "cousin" can be reflective of how Superman views his fellow Kryptonian survivor Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as his own, which she in fact is. * In "D-Stabilized", when her back is visible as she fights Vlad, her black and white arms are on the wrong sides, and she is wearing a white belt, when she normally does not wear a belt. * In "Phantom Planet", when she's getting ready to make the Earth intangible, both of her gloves are white when one of them should be black.